


Absolution

by SpecialHell



Series: Assorted Supernatural Stories [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, Hurt No Comfort, No Romance, Non-Consensual Kissing, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 21:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20495768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecialHell/pseuds/SpecialHell
Summary: Set before the S4 finale 'Lucifer Rising'Originally written c.2009





	Absolution

Dean limped back to the Impala, holding his ribs tightly. He got into the car slowly; his head still spinning from where Sam… Dean shook his head. He couldn’t believe what had just happened. It wasn’t like Sammy to be so violent. Even when they’d fought before; he’d always stopped as soon as Dean hit the ground. Sighing as heavily as his injuries would let him; Dean put the key in the ignition. The sound of the engine firing up was mixed with that of heavy wings, and Dean looked in the rear view mirror to see Castiel looking back at him.

“Get out,” Dean said through gritted teeth. Castiel didn’t move. “I mean it, Cass.” Castiel sighed.

“I have orders. I’m not to leave you.” This only seemed to infuriate Dean more, and he quickly got out of the car. Wrenching the back door open, Dean hauled Castiel out and slammed him against the Impala.

“Orders? You wanna talk about orders? How about this for an order; you, and all your angel friends can stay the hell away from me.”

“Dean…”

“Do you have any idea what just happened? My own brother almost killed me!”

“We didn’t foresee-”

“Yes you did. You warned me about this. ‘Stop it or we will’ isn’t that what you said? Well I don’t see you stopping anything.” Dean pushed forcefully away from Castiel; the physical pain he was feeling completely forgotten in the sudden burst of anger.

“Would you want us to?” Castiel whispered. “If we were to stop Sam, he would not survive it.” Dean looked back at Castiel, suddenly tired.

“Why are you here?” He asked quietly.

“I come in penance,” Castiel whispered. “You have done as we have asked, and we have not shown our gratitude. I am sorry.”

“Sorry?” Dean replied bitterly. “Do you even know how to be sorry? Humans are inferior, isn’t that the point? We’re just here to do your bidding. That’s the only reason you pulled me out of hell.” Castiel stepped towards Dean, forcing himself to ignore the anger coming from the human.

“I wish to…” Castiel paused, seemingly trying to think of the right words. “I wish to make it up to you.” Dean laughed sharply and shook his head.

“And how do you expect to do that?” A look of uncertainty crossed Castiel’s face at Dean’s question, and the angel looked away slowly.  
“You don’t even know.” 

“Dean…” Castiel’s voice was shy as he looked back at Dean. “I lied to you. I’m not here on orders.” Now it was Dean’s turn to look uncertain. Castiel sighed and let his eyes fall shut.  
“I don’t know what to do.” Dean looked at Castiel; studying him silently. The angel opened his eyes and gazed back at Dean. Castiel didn’t move when Dean began to step closer; a predatory look in his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but was silenced by a pair of lips pressing forcefully to his. Castiel tried to move, but soon found himself pressed against the Impala, as Dean’s hand moved to cup his neck and draw him in. The angel couldn’t stop himself from reacting; moaning softly in the back of his throat as he pressed himself closer to the man before him. Then, just as suddenly as it had started, Dean pulled away. The human looked deep into Castiel’s eyes. He saw lust, confusion and, eventually, guilt. Dean couldn’t stop the self-satisfied smirk that crossed his lips as he severed all contact with the angel. 

“Consider yourself absolved,” Dean whispered scathingly, before getting back into his car and driving off into the night – leaving Castiel to watch him go with swollen lips and a sorrowful expression.


End file.
